N Max's Addiction
by Stephanie18
Summary: Well, two music videos inspire Logan, Zack, Krit, Lydecker, and Ben...


*N Max's Addiction  
  
  
What do they get inspired to do? Well, I'd tell you, but then it'd ruin the wonderful story. So, read it if you will! =)  
  
Read First:  
Womannapped  
Original Logan  
The Noise Of Musac  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel. I do not own Dark Angel. I do not own Dark Angel. I'm almost getting through to myself. I do not own Dark Angel. I do not own Dark Angel. I do not...  
  
  
[Logan's living room of the place that he lives at. You've seen it? Good. Anyway, they are watching MTV. Ya know, MTV. It's that channel that used to play music videos. Ah, now I've gotten through to you. Anyway, there is a video marathon on and Logan, Zack, Lydecker, Krit, and Ben are watching it, never moving for fear that the videos will be canceled for an episode of Loveline.]  
  
LOGAN:  
Wow...music videos.  
  
BEN:  
I never thought I'd see the day! MTV? Playing music videos? When I told people they thought I was crazy.  
  
ZACK:  
You are crazy.  
  
BEN:  
Oh yeah...  
  
KRIT:  
Who are these guys? They look...pretty.  
  
LOGAN:  
They're *Nsync. They were a boyband.  
  
BEN:  
I like cheese.  
  
ZACK:  
Shush shush. The sane adults are having a conversation.  
  
KRIT:  
I don't like boybands.  
  
LOGAN:  
I don't either but they make huge amounts of money and get all the girls.  
  
[Logan and Zack look at each other with the same idea in mind.]  
  
LOGAN and ZACK:  
She's mine!!!  
  
[Zack tackles Logan and they begin to fight. The others don't seem to notice and continue watching MTV.]  
  
KRIT:  
Money and girls, huh? Hmmmm...that gives me an idea.  
  
STEPHANIE18:  
Everyone stand back! Krit has an idea! Take shelter! Heeheehee.  
  
[Zack and Logan look up from their fight.]  
  
ZACK and LOGAN:  
What?  
  
KRIT:  
I was just thinking that-  
  
LOGAN:  
We form a boyband! Money and girls!  
  
BEN:  
Money and girls! Money and girls! Money and girls!  
  
ZACK:  
Shhhhhhh. The sane adults are trying to form a boyband.  
  
[Ben nods then sits on the floor to play with his blocks.]  
  
LYDECKER:  
Well, I just happen to have a book on forming boybands.  
  
ZACK:  
Excellent. Whip it out.  
  
STEPHANIE18:  
Now see, if you just walked in on Zack's last sentence, you would be finding something seriously wrong.  
  
[Lydecker pulls out his book, 'Boyband Forming For Dummies'. He gives Logan the book and Logan begins to read.]  
  
LOGAN (reading):  
There are five things you need to form a boyband.  
1. The Young and Cute Guy  
2. The Shy and Quiet Guy  
3. The Heartthrob  
4. The Tough Guy  
5. The Mature and Older Brother Guy  
  
ZACK:  
Hmmmmm...Ben should be the Shy and Quiet one. That would save us from embarrassment from any stupid things he might say.  
  
LOGAN:  
Right. I'll be the Heartthrob because the girls just love me.  
  
ZACK:  
Why do you get to be the Heartthrob? Quite a few girls love me too!  
  
LOGAN:  
No, you're the Tough Guy who doesn't show his emotions.  
  
ZACK:  
Oh, okay then.  
  
KRIT:  
I will be the Young and Cute one. I mean, just look at me!  
  
LYDECKER:  
I'll be the Mature Older Brother one.  
  
LOGAN:  
Okay, we've got the members and types, now all we need is a name.  
  
[They all sit, amazed that a music video is actually on, then Logan looks at the band name and sees it is Jane's Addiction. A Jane's Addiction video on, we could ponder this, but we won't. Logan gets an idea.]  
  
LOGAN:  
I got it!  
  
ZACK:  
What? What do you think the name should be?  
  
LOGAN:  
Max's Addiction and The Other Guys!  
  
ZACK:  
I could see that working. So, Other Guys-  
  
LOGAN:  
Whoa whoa whoa. *I* am Max's Addiction. *You* are the Other Guys.  
  
LYDECKER:  
Before we start another fight, lets just call ourselves-  
  
KRIT:  
*N Max's Addiction!  
  
LYDECKER:  
That isn't what I was going to say, but okay.  
  
ZACK:  
Fine. *N Max's Addiction it is. Go on, read the next step.  
  
LOGAN (reading):  
After choosing guy types and boyband name, choose a cheesy phrase and turn it into a hit song that sounds like you wrote it in less than 15 minutes.  
  
ZACK:  
Lets do something military!  
  
LOGAN:  
What is with you and the military?  
  
KRIT:  
Zack loooooves the military! Zack and the military in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the military in a baby carriage!  
  
[Krit would've continued, but seeing as the song was too well known, they couldn't use it as their hit.]  
  
ZACK:  
Oh! We could call it..."At Ease."  
  
LOGAN:  
And how would that go?  
  
ZACK (singing):  
At ease, girl. Ooooh ooooh. Yeaaah. You don't have to worry girl. At ease girrrrl! You're the one that I want. Oooh ooh, girl. At ease girl, oooh oooh. Yeeeahh...  
  
KRIT:  
And so forth?  
  
ZACK:  
Exactly.  
  
LYDECKER:  
There aren't enough 'Yeahs' and 'Ohhhhs.' Boyband songs are filled with those.  
  
LOGAN:  
So true, so true.  
  
ZACK:  
So, what next?  
  
LOGAN (reading):  
Once having gained members, a name, and a sure-fire hit song, it is time for fashion. Dress according to your type.  
  
KRIT:  
So, I'm the Young and Cute one so I have to wear like trendy stuff right?  
  
LOGAN:  
Yeah. We dress according to our types. Oh and we have to go shirtless a lot, so wax those chests.  
  
[Zack takes the book from Logan, reads the fashion page, then hands the book back to Logan.]  
  
ZACK:  
No facial hair.  
  
LOGAN:  
Ah, but this book is outdated. It was written before JC from *Nsync, Justin from *Nysnc, and two guys from the Backstreet Boys grew facial hair. You can have facial hair, it just needs to be limited.  
  
[Zack sulks about not bursting Logan's bubble.]  
  
LOGAN (reading):  
Once fashion is taken care of, choose a favorite color. No two favorite colors can be allowed. Black, gray, brown, and white are not to be used because they limit personality.  
  
ZACK:  
Green.  
  
LOGAN:  
Crystal blue.  
  
LYDECKER:  
Silver.  
  
KRIT:  
Red.  
  
BEN:  
Purple! I mean... yellow.  
  
LOGAN (reading):  
Now that you've chosen favorite colors, it's time to give each other nicknames. These nicknames will be used for magazine bios and website bios. There is no other real purpose other than those things and that your fans just will want to know.  
  
ZACK:  
So, we give each other nicknames?  
  
KRIT:  
Yeah, weren't you listening Z? Oh Z! Zack's nickname is Z!  
  
ZACK:  
Fine! Whatever you say, K Boy.  
  
KRIT:  
Awwwww! That nickname sucks, Z!  
  
LYDECKER:  
You guys, I'm the sensible Mature Older Brother, and I'm telling you guys that if you fight, we'll-  
  
LOGAN:  
Ah, shut it G.I. Joe!  
  
LYDECKER:  
G.I. Joe! Why you little-  
  
ZACK:  
Wonder Boy is gonna get his ass kicked!  
  
BEN:  
No! Me like Wonder Boy...or do I? Ben no memeber!  
  
LYDECKER:  
Quiet, Crazy Ben!  
  
STEPHANIE18:  
I call him that! I call him that!  
  
LOGAN (reading):  
Now that you've got nicknames, you must pick a home city. Florida is the most popular state, but try to be original.  
  
ZACK:  
You've been Original Logan, what do you think?  
  
LOGAN:  
One time! That happened one time!  
  
LYDECKER:  
Well, we're in Seattle, so...  
  
KRIT:  
Yeah...  
  
LOGAN (reading):  
Once you have your home location, you'll need a team. A manager, crew, backing band, and other people that you can thank in the Thank You section of your CD.  
  
[Lydecker pulls out a cellphone and dials a number. Ring. Ring. Ring. Oh! Someone answered!]  
  
LYDECKER (on phone):  
Hey, JayJay! Yeah, it's Donald. Look, some friends of mine have started a boyband and we need one of those big team things. Great!  
  
[Lydecker hangs up the phone and everyone looks at him.]  
  
LYDECKER:  
JayJay is sending Team A2. They're one of the best. It's a full package deal.  
  
LOGAN (reading):  
Now that you've got a team, come up with a name for your first CD.  
  
ZACK:  
I Love Max.  
  
KRIT:  
We know that. She's into Logan by the way...anyway, we're looking for the name of a CD, Z.  
  
ZACK:  
I know that K Boy! The CD should be called I Love Max!  
  
LYDECKER:  
How about We Love Max instead?  
  
LOGAN:  
Super.  
  
STEPHANIE18:  
I bet Max feels loved.  
  
ZACK:  
Okay, when is the team getting-  
  
[Team A2 bursts through the door and begins setting up all kinds of equipment needed to maintain a boyband.]  
  
ZACK:  
Nevermind.  
  
STEPHANIE18:  
Lets see...lets fastforward about 5 months, okay? All right...5 Months Later...  
  
[*N Max's Addiction is on stage singing "At Ease." Max is sitting in the front being very...amazed. Zack and Logan fight for a while over who will sing their solo to her. Whole audience rolls eyes and Zack pulls out a rubber chicken.]  
  
ZACK:  
This is it Wonder Boy! Just me and you!  
  
[Logan pulls out a a pointy stick.]  
  
LOGAN:  
I'm sick of you Z! All you do is bring the spirit of the group down!  
  
ZACK:  
That's because I'm hopelessly devoted!  
  
STEPHANIE18:  
*cough*OliviaNewtonJohn*cough*  
  
LOGAN:  
Oh yeah! Well, on guard!  
  
[Logan thrusts the pointy stick forward. Zack does the same with his rubber chicken. That sounds dirty. They begin to duel.]  
  
LOGAN:  
Hooha!  
  
ZACK:  
Touché!  
  
[They furiously battle. The rest of *N Max's Addiction tries to go on, but they can't, so they stop.]  
  
LOGAN:  
Haven't you seen the musical? I won!  
  
ZACK:  
Ha! There was no proven fact of that! Didn't you see the end?  
  
LOGAN:  
There was a duet!  
  
[They're still dueling and the only one really watching is Max. That's only because she just realized that she was so loved.]  
  
MAX:  
No. Zack is just my brother, that's it. Logan and I are just friends.  
  
ORIGINAL CINDY:  
Cleopatra, Queen Of Denile.  
  
MAX:  
Hey! Where's my bike?!  
  
ORIGINAL CINDY:  
Gotta blaze!  
  
MAX:  
Not so fast!  
  
[Max and O.C. pull out light sabers and begin their own duel. Shzzoom. Shzzoom. Light saber noises as best I could write them.]  
  
MAX:  
Where is my bike?  
  
ORIGINAL CINDY:  
I am your father!  
  
LOGAN:  
Look out behind you Z! Renfro!  
  
ZACK:  
Fro who?  
  
[They fight for 15 hours. The audience left after 2 hours. Once they were all very, VERY tired, Original Cindy drove off on Max's bike and the rest of the people collapsed on the stage.]  
  
MAX:  
Never in my life...  
  
LOGAN:  
I know.  
  
BEN:  
Does the Blue Lady like cheese?  
  
KRIT:  
I guess this is the end of *N Max's Addiction.  
  
MAX:  
Thank God. No more of that "At Ease" crap.  
  
LOGAN:  
Ha ha Zack. Max didn't like your song.  
  
ZACK:  
Oh shut up.  
  
KRIT:  
Zack and the military in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!  
  
LYDECKER:  
Team A2 moved out. We are no longer a boyband.  
  
LOGAN:  
Good. Someone hand me a shirt, I'm freezing.  
  
THE END  
  
Note: Logan's last comment was due to the fact they had to go shirtless a lot, remember? I hope you do. Anyway, more to come soon I'm sure. =) 


End file.
